BREACH
by Unfettered Muse
Summary: Ichigo has just been released from Las Noches Institute for the mentally insane. Or thats what the public thinks. All abnormals know what Las Noches actually is: a prison for gluttons. Even as a free man Ichigo feels empty. Now wtf do these assholes want?


**Hi there you can call meh Muse! Its my first time so be gentle please? _**

**Summary: Ichigo has just been released from Las Noches Institute for the mentally insane. Or thats what the public think it is. To the abnormals; Shinigami, Arrancar and Espada its a prison for gluttons. Ichigo's finally has his freedom he feels the same as he always has after the incident 3 years ago. Empty and without purpose. How will he fit into hiarchy if he isn't even sure of what he is? What the fuck does the Shinigami want with him anyways? Aizen? Thats the fucker who locked him up! Whats up with all these assholes getting in his face? All he wants is to live out his shitty existance and die. **

**Hollows are people whose souls have evolved passed normalcy. Before evolution these regular people have no options. They are trapped and about to perish. The only place to go once you hit rock bottom is up. Hollows evolve but they are mindless and empty. The only way to fill the empty feeling is to eat Reiryoku. Eat, Eat, eat and eat till the victim is dead.**

**Occassionally a Hollow doesn't hunger for normal human beings with little Reiryoku. They hunger for other hollows. They eat, eat, eat, and eat till they evolve into a arrancar. **

**Arrancar have a little sense of humanity, but the hunger still exists. But now. They have a unique power crafted after their soul and personality. Arrancar are curious and want strong prey at this point Hollows are just a bland meal. Arrancar seek a stronger prey: Shinigami. **

**Shinigami have always been. Noble families force their children into dangerous situations pushing them to evolve. If not they perish. Orhans are often picked up and forced into the same types of situations. They perish or become weapons for the use of Seireitei. The purpose of Shinigami get rid of mindless hollow. Shinigami's power are unique but are mostly swords due to teachings of their academy. **

**Espada have evolved past arrancar. They have almost as much humanity as a regular person. However they carry the odd characteristics from when they were more primal. Espada have numbers granted upon evolving. Lower the number the mor powerful. Espada do not feed as nearly as much as their past forms. But when they do quality, taste, power and most important the hunt is everything to them.**

xXx-Prologue-xXx

Pale fingers combed through shags of bright orange that rested on the the pale one's lap. The lily white figure was slumped tiredly against a wooden head board. Snowy white locks rested in they're own shaggs framing a face identical to Ichigo's own. His expression blank as his thoughts roamed to aniversery that Ichigo dreaded. The loyal horse named Shiro had coaxed his King into a dreamless sleep after the other had been plagued by nightmares.

Nightmares meant the world in which Shiro resided in shook with booming thunder, lightening flashed too close for Shiro's own comfort and heavy rains flooded the place. Shiro had been trapped in the hellhole for few hours until his King had called out for him in his sleep. Shiro had materalized as soon as his name left his Kings lips. It had taken thirty minutes to calm the thrashing his King had done in terror while tears streamed down his face. After a while his King settled down as he cooed words of comfort and wiped the remaining stray tears.

Lily white slips parted to allow a sigh/yawn pass. Caring for his beloved King was tiresome. Before Isshin's passing things had been simpler. All he had to do before was taunt and tease until his King was too riled up for tears and insecurities. Kurosaki Isshin. Shiro hadn't thought much of the man lately. Ichigo had inherited much from the Old Goat, more then the King realised or even liked to admit. Shiro had Old goat face to thank for King's broad shoulders and tall height of 6 feet. As much as Goat face's odd quirks pissed Ichigo off; he had a few of those very quirks he hated.

Much like his father Ichigo's naming skills were poor. Afterall 'Shiro' was a pretty fucking shitty and obvious name. Misaki had named all of the children after Isshin sugguested they name they're first son 'Stormaggdon Dark Lord of All'. The old goat face had called Ichigo that even on his death bed. Old Goat face had wanted to name baby Karin 'Queen of Joy and Sunshine'. After Karin had found out she nearly killed the man, claiming that Ichigo's name had been much cooler. The name Isshin had chosen for Yuzu had been 'Sugar Fairy' which Yuzu had liked and humored the old goat when he called her such. "Idiot."

Old Goat face made Shiro shift through his memories of Ichigo's childhood. His eyes glistened and his lips pulled into a small grin in remembrance of the day he introduced himself to King. The ten year old strawberry struggled for hours trying to name the other self that resided within him. From things like Ogchi to Mira. It was the first time Ichigo had put so much though into anything aside from his mother's death. "What kinda pussy name is Mira?" Shiro murmurred shaking his head. But he had liked the way his King had spoken his name dispite it being white.

He looked down at his King. Ichigo's face still dripped with cold sweat. His expression was light in his dreamless sleep. No furrowed brows or deep doom impending scowl. Much different from his terror ridden espression. King had long eyelashes for a grown man, Misaki's genes had heavily influenced appearance. Gold on black eyes skimmed over the bare defined muscle relaxing as Shiro's nimble pale fingers massaged Ichigo's scalp. Ichigo shifted sightly, wrapping his arms snuggly around his Horse's waist. Shiro's gaze shifted idly out of the window.

His thoughts dissovled into the present. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the streets that people feared to explore during the dark hours of the night. Everyone in Karakura District knew that Shinigami stalked the streets during dark hours. They hunted for prey to fill their stomachs or a tasty treat that fit their current craving. Karakura had always been home to the supernatural and just plain weird. Many were wary of the nights or were the hunters themselves. "Che. Damn shinigami are invading this damn town like rats since last week." Shiro grumbled feeling the begins of migraine which had a tendency to mean hunger.

Moonlight peaked through open satin curtains revealing the contrast inbetween the pale and tan figures. They rested upon red and black silk bedding; the two colors that Shiro and Ichigo could agree on. Ichigo was curled up close with his arms around the colder of the two. Nightmares came with heated fevers that made Shiro's cool to the touch body too good to pass up. Warmth that rolled off of the orangette made Ichigo's touch pleasurable to the paler.

Ichigo often grumbled about his paler other being cold blooded. Shiro really couldn't argue about that. He hated the rain; even if it was a light drissle. It made him cold. Cold reminded Shiro of the eerie chill that death brought when it took you. The snowy haired albino was his King's instinct personified. Surrvival instincts ruled strongly over his being. Therefore he hated having any of the charactoristics of death. There was nothing Shiro despised more then the chills and shivers of cold the rain brought. When King was being a depressed pussy it meant rain. The albino was sure it had to due with over exposure to the Shinigami bitches of Seireitei.

Perhaps being a pussy was contagous? Anyways the bottom line was rain meant cold. Shiro fucking hated the cold. King had caused the rain, so he was responsible for Shiro being cold. So whenever Shiro was cold he demanded that his King stop what ever the fuck he was doing and warm him. Ichigo could be talking to that short shinigami bitch or the busty bimbo. The snowy haired horse didn't give a shit. King owed him. Therefore in that moment King was his and his alone.

Warming Shiro could mean many fun activities. Shiro's favorite was kinky sex. His light blue appandage that was his tongue moisented his lips. Golden on black became hooded in remembrance of the last time his King had cured him of the cold. He loved when King became almost animolistic as he took him. A small groan escaped his lily colored lips as arousal tugged at him. He loved when his king sunk down to his level, baser needs ruling him. The albino loved when King worshiped his dick before fucking him into the matress. Watching his every move with those feral molten amber orbs. Shiro loved Kings expressions during sex. Sharp liquid amber orbs with dark intentions. His lips pulled into a smug smirk that promised Shiro he'd fulfill every single one of them. Once Shiro saw that face his mind would be left in a thousand pieces, while he was only able to splutter out 'more' and 'harder'.

Preditorily sharp teeth sunk into the lily white lower lip. Dots of blood swelled from the broken skin. He never questioned Kings' authority after nights like that. His King was a beast that fulfilled his needs. Therefore he would bow down for now. Aferall a King fulfills his horses needs and his horse would serve him. "Shirosaki." Shiro jumped at the sudden sound of Zangetsu's voice. His eyes narrowed at the figure clad in black near the window; Zan's favored entrance. The man never used a door for some reason. Wavy brunette hair that stopped at the shoulders. Zan was pale complared to Ichigo's golden tan. But next to the albino he was a healthy cream color. Stubble and shades were a constant in Zan even during a beautiful night like this. Shiro combed through his snowy locks in frustration. As soon as the old man entered the room the information from Zan's trip was automatically transfered to him through the link they all shared.

He swore had to be a ninja; he stalked through the night without a sound like death its self. Perhaps thats why the man was such a good informant; he blended in with the shadows. The older man wore a cloak darker then the night. Shiro had noticed that the ends were badly frayed and tattered; the trip hadn't ran as smoothly as it should have. "I'm concerned about Ichigo. More and more Shinigami have entered the First district since our release from Hueco Mundo last week." A growl vibrated in the albino's throat. Anger pulsed through the snowy haired albino's veins spreading faster then venom. His golden orbs glowed and pearly unaturally sharp teeth were bared. Zanggetsu however was unaffected, watching the albino with his wise disposition. "Tell me somethin' I don' know old man!" Silvery brows furrowed and Shiro rubbed his temple. Golden on black darted over to Ichigo. Who sensed his frustration and anger; snuggling closer to the lean man.

"I only know as much as you do Shirosaki." It had always been Zangetsu's response to anything the abino had asked. Golden orbs swirled with rage, frustration and blood lust. "I don' know what they wan' with King." Shiro murmurred as he combed his King's bright locks. "But I will slaughter them if interrfere with King's new found freedom." Shiro rarely dropped that slurr that he usually spoke with simply to piss off King who hated it. Although whenever King was pissed and deadly he seemed to pick it up. When Shiro spoke smoothly with proper pronuniation... Threats were no longer that. Just promises that never gotten broken. Gold glowed with dark intentions as the glared at Zangetsu's figure. "If you get in my way Tensa Zangetsu. I'll slaughter ya. No matter the concqences to the action."

Zangetsu watched feeling the room fill with that dark crazed reiatsu that emitted from the almost identical pair. Zangetsu watched with his grey eyes orbs that lit up with amusment hidden by those dark shades. "My priorities have always differed from Ichigo. You and I however have the same agenda. Although different methods." His eyes met Shiro's golf on black. "The incident that happened 3 years ago will not be repeated. Ichigo will not go back to how he was." Zangetsu's eyes sharpened as they glared through the dark shades. Zangetsu's own reiatsu filled the room. Small sparks and cackles filled the air as Zangetsu's reiastu shoved forcibly against Shirosaki's reiastu in a small show of power. Zangetsu had met Shirosaki's threat. That dark crazed reiatsu that had joined Shiro's show of power became a light shade of blue that had sunk back into Ichigo's figure. Ichigo's own reiatsu refused to pick sided among those who resided in Ichigo's mindscape.

Gold on black watched as Zangestu's cloaked figure faded from physical existance. "Damn Fuckin' Ol-." His sentence was inturrpted by a loud growl that hadn't emitted from throat; but his and King's stomach. Briefly he remembered that King had skipped dinner and went to bed early around seven pm. Gold on black darted over to the digital clock that sat on kings dresser. The dark letters read: 1:30 AM. The bars would be still open and mist people with be drunk enough so the wouldn't remember one goddamn thing that happened the night before. A crazed grin ate up Shiro's face as he nudged King. "Wake up! We're starvin'. I swear I can feel ya nibblin' at meh unconciously."

**Well that was the Prologue! Sadly it was shorter then I intended. I will hopefully have the first chapter out sooner then later. Please read and review! 3 Oh and be gentle; first time remember? **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach! Oh and yes I did have Doctor Who refrence 'Stormaggdon Dark lord of All.' Which I also do not own.**

**Much Love Muse**


End file.
